Wicked
by SalvatoreChick
Summary: I left for a reason...to keep my family safe. When my sister called to ask for help in dealing with some douche named Klaus I jumped on the first plane back to the hell that is Mystic Falls. Will I be able to control my magic enough not to hurt anyone? Can I get rid of Klaus? Will I want too? Or will i get swept up in the dramatics that is the Mikaelson family...who knows.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

_**Author Note**_ _: Hi everyone! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so please don't judge me to harshly. I've had multiple stories stuck in my head and I've finally decided to try and write it down. I apologize if it doesn't flow that well. I am attempting to transfer my thoughts onto paper after all xD I also don't have a beta reader so I apologize for any mistakes you see. I will do my best to upload at least once or twice a week if possible but try not to get your hopes up, I do have a life after all. Well, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Feel free to leave a review with any thoughts or questions. Please no flamers._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize nor any recognizable plot. The only thing I own is my oc and any plot changes. All credit goes to Julie Plec and L.J Smith**

It was a relatively decent evening for me if I do say so myself. I had a nice day of relaxing and enjoying the nice sunny weather in California. I was enjoying a nice cup of coffee when I heard my phone vibrate over on the kitchen counter. Not wanting to get up, I snapped my fingers and my phone flew into my hands. I looked down at my phone curiously. When I saw who it was I blinked my sapphire eyes in shock. It was my twin sister, Elena. I had not spoken to her since I left home shortly after the accident.

I took a deep breath before answering the call. "Hello little sister, fancy hearing from you after two years of silence" I drawled in a lazy voice. I heard a huff through the phone and smirked to myself, I loved irritating her. " _For the last time Ana, we are twins we are the same age. But that isn't why I called you. I need your help."_ My smirk widened before disappearing completely. "Perhaps but I was born first my dear, sweet, twin...so therefore I am older. Anyways, since i'm doubting you need help with history, what do you need me for. You know why I've been gone so this better be a good reason" I say sarcastically. I hear her sigh before speaking again. " _Aunt Jenna is dead Ana-"_ My eyes widened while she continued on. " _-She was turned into a vampire and used in a creepy ritual and was killed. The man who did it is name Klaus. He is threatening everyone we care about and a lot of people have died and every second he's still alive it's getting worse. Please...I know you're just trying to protect me and Jer, but we need you. There is so much that has been going on and I need my you. Will you please come home?"_

I sat there in shock, Jenna's dead. The strawberry-blonde woman with the wild and carefree attitude that took care of us after our parents died. I sighed and clenched my fist. Thunder crashing outside at the movement. I jumped and took a deep breath, the weather calming slightly. I made sure I was slightly calmer before answering her. "I'm assuming by needing my help you mean my magic. But a warning is in order little sister. I am not the same person that I was. I'm a lot stronger now, and only getting stronger with each day that passes. I can control myself a lot better now but not always, so I want you to be careful around me when I use my magic okay?" Okay, it's not that bad honestly, but I needed her to not be reckless in regards to my magic. She still needs to be careful...same with Jeremy.

I hear her sigh in relief on the other line and a deeper male voice in the background telling her to hurry up. " _Okay, I'll be careful. But I have to go, I'll fill you in more when you get here. Text me when you reach Mystic Falls."_ she said before hanging up abruptly. I stared at my phone and frowned. "Okay...love you too sis." I said to the empty room. I groaned and put my face in my hands as a particular loud crash of thunder shakes the room around me, before rising from my seat and going to my computer and booking a flight to _Mystic Falls, Virginia_ … my hometown.

Little did I know that this would probably be one of the worst and best decisions of my life. But alas, the things one does for family.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

_Here's the next chapter! Again sorry for any mistakes you may see, I don't have a beta reader. Here you learn a little bit more about Ana and her past. Enjoy and feel free to leave a review! Please no flamers._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize nor any recognizable plot. The only thing I own is my oc and any plot changes. All credit goes to Julie Plec and L.J Smith**

The flight was long and I was stuck next to a chatty old lady and a weird dude who looked like he was on drugs. When the flight landed I took my bags and rushed into the nearest bathroom. I placed my hands on the counter in front of me and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked tired, weary. My wavy golden blonde hair looked unkempt from the flight, and I had bags under my blue eyes. My pale skin looked alright though, no blemishes other than a sprinkle of pale freckles across my nose.

Even though Elena and I are identical twins, we were very different, in personalities and in looks. Sure we had the same face, but she has brown eyes and i have blue. I have wavy blonde hair and she has straight brown hair. I'm pale and she's tan. The differences don't end there but I could be here all day thinking of all the things that differ us from each other. And I don't have the time for that. I closed my eyes for amount before opening one of my bags in search of a new outfit. Something striking, badass, and a little sexy. I have to make an impression after all.

My new outfit consisted of a bright crimson sleeveless dress that ended about mid-thigh, with a see-through part that ended at my knees. I wore it with a black belt cinched underneath my breasts. Over the dress I put on a black leather jacket that stopped at my hips. On my feet I wore a pair of 4-inch black high heeled boots that ended mid-calf. Paired with some black winged eyeliner, mascara and a dark burgundy lipstick and I was set.

After I brushed my hair and made it look presentable I grabbed my bags and exited the bathroom. I walked outside and hailed the nearest cab and had them take me to the closest car dealership. No way was I showing up in a cab, plus I needed my own ride regardless. I'm not relying on other people for a ride while i'm here. When we got there I payed the amount owed to the cab driver and grabbing my bags before thanking him and walking towards some of the vehicles.

I stopped next to a pretty black Mercedes and immediately fell in love. After talking to salesperson and taking it out for a test drive I payed for it, put my bags in the trunk and was on my way. Money was never really an issue for me. I spent my time traveling to various places around the world searching for witches strong enough to teach me how to use my powers. I met a lot of nice people and took up small jobs here and there for extra cash if needed. But that was rarely ever needed. I mostly like to have handsome men buy me drinks or take part in singing competitions for the hell of it. Hey, I've got a nice voice I might as well use it. And i'm not some kind of whore either, there's nothing wrong with having a little fun here and there. Other than that I mostly drew or read in my free time. Though Jeremy was the real artist of the family, I wasn't no slouch at it myself.

I sighed to myself while driving home, I had _Mama by_ **My Chemical Romance** playing through my aux cord that was connected to my phone. The nostalgia was running through me while I was driving closer and closer to home. Home...Mystic Falls, Virginia. I hadn't heard from barely anyone except for Jeremy or Caroline. Elena never tried to contact me at all, nor did any of my other friends here. Understandably so in some cases, I disappeared without a trace. The only people who knew about my magic was Elena, Jeremy and Caroline. Caroline had been my best friend since we were children while Lena was closer to Bonnie. It made sense though, me and Caroline have very big personalities while Lena and Bonnie were the more quiet between the four of us. We were all as thick as thieves, but after the accident that caused my parents to die I got really distant. I sort of blamed Elena for our parents death, because she was the reason why they came to get us in the first place. We were at a party and she had just broken up with good ol' Matt and was feeling all emotional and wanted to go home. I, being the good sister that I am obviously went with her.

She was fighting with our parents when they crashed into the Wickery Bridge and into the water below. Elena and I were the only survivors. I have no idea how we survived but I wasn't about to question it. After everything went down I just started to get more and more angry. It felt like I had something inside my head pushing and struggling to escape. And eventually. It did. I had been having an argument with Elena when all of a sudden I felt an overwhelming power rush throughout the room and towards Elena. My magic had shoved her through the door and she almost fell down the stairs. Luckily, Jeremy had been standing behind the door. Eavesdropping no doubt, but I couldn't find the heart to be mad when he indirectly saved Elena from being really hurt. After all of us doing some research and swearing each other to secrecy-(except Caroline), I decided that there must be others like me out there that could help me control myself and not let my emotions influence my magic so strongly again. And so off I went, doing weekly skypes with Jer and Caroline and having them fill me in on what I was missing, while becoming stronger and more powerful than I could ever imagine. I definitely have a lot of people to be grateful to.

Lost in my thoughts I almost missed the _Welcome to Mystic Falls_ sign go past my window. I was excited and nervous about seeing everyone again. I was also curious about this Klaus douche bag, who has caused so much havoc in this small little town. Frankly I was surprised, nothing bad ever happened in this town. As I got closer to the town I opened up my phone and clicked on Elena's contact in my phone and hit call. While it was ringing I was wondering how much everybody changed. Little did I realize that I was in for the surprise of a lifetime. That I hadn't been updated quite as thoroughly as I should have. And honestly, that was a very foolish mistake on their part.

" _Hello?"_ I heard through the phone and smirked to myself. "Hello little sister, I'm home."


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

_Hi again guys here is the next update! Thank you to those who have favorited/followed and reviewed this story it really means a lot! Every time I get a new notification I get a big smile on my face :) Anyways, this chapter is going to be a little more on the dramatic side of things, so that's something to look forwards too. I apologize for any mistakes that you see, I do not have a beta reader, also feel free to leave a review with any thoughts, opinions or questions you may have. And please no flamers. Now on with the chapter!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize nor any recognizable plot. The only thing I own is my oc and any plot changes. All credit goes to Julie Plec and L.J Smith**

 **Elena's POV**

I'm at the Mystic Grill with Damon talking about Stefan when I get a phone call. I pull out my vibrating phone and see the name _Anastasia_ on the caller ID. Thank goodness, we're running out of ideas on what to do. She always did have a creative way of thinking of things, she'll probably have some ideas on how to deal with Klaus and hopefully...Stefan as well. I smile slightly and answer the phone, "Hello?" I say. " _Hello little sister, I'm home_." I hear through the phone.

A wave of irritation swept through me at her words. We are twins for christ sake, she's barely older than me. I sigh slightly and try to ignore the sudden nervousness that had continuously coursed through me ever since that first phone call. I haven't told her everything yet and all I can hope for is that she isn't too mad when I finally tell her. "Okay cool, we're at the Mystic Grill, how close are you?" I say, sharing a look with Damon. " _Well actually-"_ a sound of a loud engine cutting off outside causes me to jump."- _I'm here."_

 **Ana's POV**

I cut off the engine after pulling into the parking lot. I grin to myself and exit the vehicle, heading towards the entrance. "I'm here." I say to Elena as I hang up the phone and push the doors open with a flick of my wrist. 'No harm in showing off after all,' I think to myself with a wide smirk. My eyes instantly are drawn to my sister who is sitting at the bar with a handsome man sitting next to her. So he's either the boyfriend Care told me about or the "sarcastic, no good son of a bitch vampire." 'I wonder which one he is' I think sarcastically as I check out the man on her left, wearing black from head to toe with a killer smirk on his face and eyes the promised trouble.

Oh my, I can tell my dear sister definitely has her hands full with this one. I manage to drag my attention from the man and lock eyes with my sister. She stands up with a smile as I begin to walk towards her. When I reached her I enveloped her in a hug that lasted a couple seconds before pulling away and grinning slightly. "So, long time no see little sister. I've missed everyone while I've been gone. And I'm guessing I have a lot to catch up on huh?" I say while looking her in the eyes. My gaze flickers to the man who is currently staring a hole into my head with an intense expression on his face. "Such as who this guy is." I continue with raised eyebrows. Her eyes widen as she quickly goes to introduce the man. "Oh, Ana I'm sorry this is-"the man cuts her off while standing up and holds out his hand. "Damon Salvatore at your service. I knew she had a twin sister but I definitely wasn't expecting this." he says while looking me up and down as I shake his hand briefly. "It's a pleasure I'm sure," I say checking him out as well before grinning. "We'll have plenty of time getting to know each other later, but as of now…" I trail off with a pointed look at my sister.

Elena snapped out of the glare she had aimed at Damon for interrupting her. "Well, we should probably go someplace more private than here. There are too many people with advanced hearing for this conversation, and you never know who might be listening. So let's go to the boarding house, it's safe to talk there." she says. Damon nods in agreement, "I'll meet you guys there. I have to make a couple calls." Elena nods before glancing around and grabs my arm. She leads me outside before stopping and staring. I looked to what she was looking at and I saw a man admiring my car a couple feet away from it. He has tousled brown hair and was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt and jeans, also was very attractive if I do say so myself.

Not seeing what her problem was I turn to her and raise my eyebrows before whispering "Why are you staring, you're being weird." At that she stiffens and goes to answer when the all of a sudden the man looks up at me before suddenly appearing right in front of me. "Stefan," Elena breathes, " what are you doing here?" Stefan ignores her and continues staring at me with his head tilted slightly to the left. He then leans forward until he's only a couple inches away from my face before saying, "Is this the infamous Anastasia Gilbert? Finally returned home I see." I blink at him, unfazed by the proximity before answering. "You are correct, Stefan was it? Now who might you be exactly? You and my sister seem to know each other if her reaction to seeing you has her locked up on the spot. Bad blood perhaps?" I say with a quirked eyebrow. He grins slightly before leaning away and sneering at Elena. "I'm her own personal babysitter, also her ex-boyfriend, but that's irrelevant." At that my sister inhales sharply before clenching her fist and looking at the pavement.

"The name is Stefan Salvatore, welcome back to hell," he grins throwing his arms out and gesturing around. I nod slightly before clasping Elena's clenched fist and begin to drag her away from him and towards my car. "As nice as it was meeting you I'm afraid we'll have to finish this conversation later," I say sneering slightly, "because me and my dear sister have a lot of catching up to do, I'm sure you understand." Opening the driver's door as Elena goes around to get in on the other side, he suddenly flashes forward and grabs my arm and goes to speak when he suddenly goes crashing into the wall closest to us. I narrow my eyes at him slightly before saying in a dark voice, "I'd be more careful who you try and manhandle in the future, vampire. You're not as invincible as your kind like to think" I then get into the car and begin to drive out onto the road towards the boarding house. I plug my phone into my aux cord and hit shuffle. _New Blood_ _ **by Zayde Wolf**_ starts playing through the speakers. Other than the music, the way there is entirely silent except for Elena giving directions every once and awhile when needed. This was going to be a long night, I could already tell.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reveal

_Hi guys sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy looking for jobs and preparing for my aunts wedding, which was on Saturday. In this chapter Ana is finally going to get filled in on everything she has missed. Hmmm...I wonder how she'll take it? Anyways, feel free to follow and leave a review they always make me smile :) Enjoy and please no flamers._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

When we reached the boarding house I could sense multiple people already inside, they appeared to be waiting for us to arrive from the look of relief on Elena's face. We approached the door and just as I was about to open it the door was yanked open and I was met with the blonde hair and blue eyes of my best friend since childhood. Caroline squealed and gathered me in a tight hug, spinning me around a couple times as I held on for dear life.

Laughing loudly I told Caroline to put me down, which she did with a huge grin on her face. "Oh my god Ana I'm so glad you're back! Damon called all of us for a meeting and said he had a surprise for us. I just wasn't expecting you!" I pouted slightly as I thought back to what he said back at the grill. _I've got to make a couple calls_ he says. That bastard totally stole my thunder. Caroline rolled her eyes at my pout, knowing what I was thinking. "I'm glad that bastard finally did something useful for once. If it had been up to you, you probably would've just showed up to my house out of nowhere and given me a heart attack."

We both hear Damon shout in indignation as he waltzed into the room with an insulted look on his face. "Oh come on Blondie, I'm useful. After all have you seen me? Not only am I devilishly handsome, but I'm also the one who has saved Elena's ass more than once. And not even a thank you in return." he says with a look of mock hurt on his face. Caroline rolls her eyes again while I fight a smile at his dramatics. Elena scoffs slightly and grabs my arm, pulling me into the living room away from Damon. "We don't have time for your dramatics Damon, we need to fill in Ana and come up with a plan of action."

As we enter the room I notice three other people sitting around. One was an older man I didn't recognize and the others were Bonnie and Jeremy. Wait, Jeremy! I grinned and he stood up and met me in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you Jer-bear." I say with a big smile on my face. He makes a face at the old nickname but proceeds to grin while replying with a smug tone, "I missed you too Ana-banana." I gasped and pushed him away with an aghast look on my face, "You promised never to call me that anymore you ass!" He grins at me and shrugs while I hear Damon cackles in the background at the nickname. "You asked for it sis, you started it." I stick my tongue out at him childishly before turning to Bonnie and walking over to her and giving her a hug. "It's good to see you Ana, we missed you down here." Bonnie says with a smile. I give her a smile and go to reply before pausing and narrowing my eyes slightly. There is an overwhelming amount of power radiating from Bonnie's shorter form. ' _It has appeared I missed a lot more that I thought_.' I think as I recall how easily Caroline spun me around earlier, like I weighed nothing at all. I widen my eyes slightly as I look into Bonnie's confused eyes before looking behind me at Caroline.

Her eyes were confused as well before her eyes widened in realization and slight guilt. She looked down with a small grimace while Elena looks at me solemnly, knowing that I had been kept from more information than I thought. I feel Damon shift behind me impatiently next to the man I saw earlier. "Yes yes we get it. You haven't been told everything yada yada yada. That's what we're here for. So get over your shock and let's get this show on the road." he says, snapping his fingers. I turn around and look at him with a glare on my face. I go to respond when the man next to him coughs pointedly in his hand and I turn my attention to him instead, momentarily distracted from my growing irritation. "So, who the hell are you." I say bluntly with a blank expression on my face. He grins uneasily and looks behind me at Elena who had moved next to Jeremy by the couch. "Don't worry that's just how she is. She doesn't know you well enough to hate you yet." Elena replies with a reassuring smile.

I ignore her and continue staring at the guy, waiting for an answer. He goes to introduce himself when Damon interrupts someone yet again for the night. "Oh jesus christ. Ana, this is Alaric, your sister's history teacher, who also doubles as a self titled vampire hunter on the side. Oh, we can't forget about him being your aunt's ex, before...well, she kicked the metaphorical bucket. Alaric, this is Elena's twin sister who also doubles as a powerful and sexy witch in her spare time. There! Introductions done and finished. I didn't just call you all down here to bullshit and reconcile with the runaway princess. We have things that need to be discussed."

Alaric frowns and punches him in the arm for interrupting him. He looks at me and smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry for his rudeness. I am quite capable of introducing myself. Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman and I am currently Elena and Jeremy's guardian. It's nice to finally meet you." he holds out his hand and smiles warmly, his eyes crinkling with mirth. After a moment I grin and take a hold of Alaric's hand and give it a brief shake. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm glad someone has been watching over them. Now that I'm here I'll help you keep them on their toes." I hear Jeremy snort softly behind me and my grin widens slightly before I release his hand and take a step back and observe all of them.

Caroline is standing slightly behind Bonnie, and was smiling slightly before I looked at her to which she looked away with a grimace. Bonnie was looking seriously at Elena, silently telling her to speak with her eyes. Damon had moved away from Alaric and was now leaning against the side of the fireplace with a glass of what appeared to be bourbon or whisky in his hands, a bored look on his face. Alaric had an uneasy smile on his face at the silence, and was leaning against the armchair in the room. Jeremy had his arms crossed and was sitting on the armrest of the couch and was eyeing Elena expectantly. And finally, my dear twin. She was sitting on the couch near Jeremy and was nervously wringing her hands in her lap while trying to avoid Jeremy and Bonnie's eyes. As soon as she felt me look at her she met my eyes and sighed shakily. "Okay, I'm about to tell you everything that happened while you were gone. Now what I'm going to ask you is to not interrupt me until I'm done explaining and to please not be too mad." she says with a nervous smile. I narrow my eyes slightly and cross my arms. I gaze at her for a moment before nodding curtly. "Very well, go on." I say shortly.

She sighs in relief and gestures for me to sit down with her slightly trembling hands. I move to sit a couple feet away from her and wait for her to begin. She sighs again before her expression turned serious. "Okay, it all started around the time school started. Where I first laid eyes on Stefan Salvatore…"


	5. Chapter 5: A Sister

_So we finally get to see how she will react to being kept in dark from everyone. This is my longest chapter so far and there is a lot of dialogue in this one so be prepared, as well as some minor Elena bashing. (I do not hate Elena at all it's just some sibling stuff.) Also thank you everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed they mean a lot to me! Enjoy the chapter! Please no flamers._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals, only my OC**

"...And then Klaus left. He also left his sister Rebecca behind here, along with a compelled Stefan behind." Elena finishes, eyes slightly teary. As Elena had requested, I had stayed silent and had not interrupted while she was talking. During her explanation everyone kept piping in with their own input on a particular topic. Such as Caroline with her apparent vampirism and Bonnie with her witchy powers. And of course Damon can't keep his mouth shut under any circumstances so he obviously had something to say about everything, which got irritating real quick.

When she finished everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to do something. The silence was suffocating and not even Damon uttered a word. My brain and emotions were running wild and it was affecting my powers. I could feel it building higher and higher in the pit of my stomach. As far as my thoughts? Oh boy, I was _furious_. The fact that so much happened that had only been revealed to me just now is preposterous. For one thing, we had a bloody _doppelganger?_ Who just so happened to be a psychotic bitch with a Stefan complex? And not only that, but she completely fucked up everything, such as turning Caroline into a vampire and putting Jenna in the hospital….ugh. And while we're on the topic of vampires, our mother was one? She got to meet our biological mother and our uncle turned out to be our father? Jeremy was apparently our cousin? Like what the hell, she kept me in the dark about so many things and if I had been informed I could've helped. But, I guess she didn't trust me enough? Thought I couldn't keep it together? Big mistake on her part.

I was staring blankly at the wall in front of me, mindlessly clenching and unclenching my fist which caused everyone to flinch with each movement. After a moment I stopped and re-focused on my surroundings. They were all staring at me with varying expressions of wariness or guilt, seemingly waiting for something...oh yeah, I'm supposed to be angry. At that thought I slowly turned and looked at Elena, who had tensed when I met her eyes. Brown meeting blue, one filled with remorse and the other unflinching rage hidden behind a wall of blankness. Elena gulped, she could tell that I was about to speak.

I slowly stood up, ignoring the tensing of those around me. I started pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Damon had moved out of my way lest I plow through him without a second thought. My pacing increased until Elena suddenly stood up and cried out, " Please say something! I'm sorry okay? I never meant to hurt you by keeping any of this from you. I just didn't want to-" with that I cut her off with a sharp laugh, silencing her immediately. "Didn't want me to _**what**_ ," I say mockingly in a low voice, "Lose control? Hurt someone who wasn't meant to be hurt? Kill someone?" My voice had steadily increased while I was talking. Damon opened his mouth to stop me from yelling at Elena when I held my hand out towards him and snapped my fingers. Damon's breathe cut off immediately and suddenly couldn't speak no matter how much he tried.

"There," I simpered, "Much better." They were all staring at me in shock, especially Bonnie and Alaric, who had never seen my powers before. Elena started shaking her head quickly in attempt to dissuade me from my words. "No of course not! I just didn't want to distract you from what you were doing! You going and searching for help to control your powers was important and I felt it best for you to concentrate on that. You wouldn't have been any help as you were before, but now that you are stronger and can control yourself better you there would be much less at risk." Elena says quickly. I stare her with a hard look on my face and put my hands on my hips, halting my erratic pacing. "That does not excuse your actions _**little sister**_. I had a right to know everything that was going on way before now! For you to keep this information from me for your own selfish and cowardly reasons is absolute bullshit." I say harshly taking a small step towards her.

Elena flinches away from me at the movement before stopping and looking at me with growing dread on her face. I stopped and stared at her incredulously for a moment. "Are you _**scared**_ me little sister? Did you actually just flinch away from me like I had the intent to harm you?" I say in disbelief. Elena grimaces while I see Jeremy facepalm in the corner of my eye, knowing things were going to get much worse very quickly. My expression darkens and it begins to become stormy outside. The wind was howling and the rain was deafeningly loud against the roof above us. Lightning flashed outside along with a large boom of thunder that shook the entire house.

Everyone but me stumbled slightly at the rumbling around us. I was staring darkly at Elena, waiting for her attention to be back on me before speaking. "You. You were the cause of all of this chaos integrating itself into everyone else's lives. Katherine did the things she did to get to you. She hurt Caroline to get to you. She did the same to Aunt Jenna and everyone else around you!" I say harshly, my words punctuated by the storm going on outside. "Your recklessness has cost people their lives! Not only by being innocent bystanders, but those who risk their lives for you as well." I begin to slowly circle around her, my steps drowned out by the noise outside. "How many people have died for you Elena. How many have been hurt. How many people's lives have been changed because of you. All because you had to be stubborn, had to act as a hopeless damsel in distress, a useless martyr. When you had a very powerful ally that was one call away, that you managed to convince everyone from telling her everything. And for what? So you could _**handle it yourself**_?" At that I stop in front of her and lean in close to her face. I can tell it is taking everything within her not to move away from me, to stand her ground. She meets my unyielding eyes with a wary look as I whisper, " _ **You are a fool.**_ " Her eyes widen when the lights suddenly go out.

Lightning flashes quickly and she gasps when she sees my eyes have turned completely black. The back-up generators chose that moment to kick in and the lights came back on, and my eyes were blue once more. Elena goes to speak when I place my hand on her shoulder. She swallows heavily, tension running through her body at the touch. My face slowly erases all emotion from my expression as I stare at her blankly. "You are a fool. You are a fool and you should have known better than to do what you did. You've kept secrets, and if I had been told I could have helped."

Elena's eyes closed momentarily in regret. "You got to meet our parents, our biological mother. While she might have been horrible, you got to meet her. You got to know our biological father as just that, our father, who might've been an asshole, but sacrificed himself to save your life. And our aunt...our wonderful aunt who was perfectly normal in every way, was kidnapped by a homicidal hybrid and turned into a vampire with no hope of living another day. Or Caroline, my best friend getting turned into a vampire, simply as a message to you to stay away from Stefan. The sacrifices just keep on building don't they twin?" I say sarcastically and scoffing before continuing. "And what about Jeremy? Jeremy who has been through the most collateral damage of all of you. Losing not one, but two girlfriends, along with the deaths of our aunt and his uncle, with the car accident and me leaving. And so much more I'd be willing to bet, as well as shit that happened to Tyler and good ol' Matt." At my harsh words Elena's eyes begin to tear up as she looks over at Jeremy, who has his hands clenched into fists and is glaring at the fireplace, eyes slightly glazed over.

I shake my head and remove my hand from her shoulder and snap my fingers, giving Damon his voice back. I stare impassively at him as he begins to cough loudly, his hand on his throat. When he recovers he starts to vamp out and rush toward me in anger. I nonchalantly flick my fingers at him and an unseen force slams him back into a wall where he falls to the ground with a groan. He opens his mouth to talk when I shake my finger slowly in his direction, "Ah ah ah, don't make me take away your voice again. You got that back for being a good boy and behaving, don't wanna ruin that do we?" I say condescendingly. He only glares at me in response and I see Bonnie try and hide a smirk behind her hand, she obviously doesn't like him. At that I grin slightly before blanking my face once more. I turn back to everyone with an impassive look on my face.

Caroline's eyes are slightly red and puffy, apparently she had been crying at some point tonight. Alaric had his hand on Jeremy's shoulder trying to reassure him with his presence. Damon, who was glaring a hole into the side of my head was now standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Bonnie was trying not to show her pleasure at seeing Damon being flung like a ragdoll into the wall. And finally, Elena. Elena was crying steadily while looking at the floor in shame and remorse. At seeing her cry I just blink before moving to go around her and to the front door. Seeing me go to leave Caroline gently grabs my elbow, stopping me before asking in a slightly shaking voice where I was going. At that I shrugged her off before looking back at all of them, my face stony and my voice empty, "I'm going to let off some steam." before turning back around and opening the door and walking out. I gave one last look at all of them, before shutting the door with a seemingly final click. The silence was deafening in the room where she had just left. All they could hope for was that she didn't get into _too_ much trouble.


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance

_Sorry for the long wait! I unfortunately got busy and forgot to update. Thank you to those who followed/favorited it always brings a smile to my face. Please feel free to review on any thoughts or inquiries. Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OC.**

 **Elena's POV**

Things were not going as I hoped. Of course I knew she was going to be angry, but I certainly wasn't expecting her to completely explode at me like she did. What is worse about it all, is that she is completely right, as much as I don't want to want to admit it. Since discovering vampires existed things in Mystic Falls have all gone to hell.

The guilt I'm feeling is almost overwhelming. I glance at Caroline and bite my lip. She is standing there staring at the front door that my sister just stormed out of. Her eyes are bloodshot and her fists are clenched, obviously worried about Ana. Which is understandable because I'm pretty worried too. My sister was clearly unstable when she left and the storm is pretty bad outside and not really fit for driving of any kind whatsoever. My thoughts were so conveniently emphasized by a particularly loud rumble of thunder which caused us all to jump. At that I saw Damon stand up straight and start pacing angrily back and forth muttering underneath his breath.

He looks at me and goes to open his mouth to undoubtedly say something sarcastic when Caroline shot him a withering look and snapped. "Just shut up Damon! Now is not the time for you to speak. In fact, why don't you do everyone a favor and go drink yourself into a coma and not bother anyone. Think you can do that? Good? Great." she said breathing heavily, eyes glinting with barely suppressed anger. She looked so much like Ana when angry it caused my heart to clench painfully. Damon stared at her for a moment before looking at me. I sighed, not in the mood to deal with him right now. "Just go Damon." I said softly, looking away. I heard him huff angrily before speeding up to his room and slamming the door.

I sighed again and sat down on the couch, head in my hands. I felt someone sit next to me and I saw it was Bonnie. She looked at me and smiled reassuringly. "She was just angry Elena and didn't mean those things she said to you, she was just hurt and lashed out. She'll come back okay? You don't need to worry about her, Ana is a big girl and can take care of herself." At those words I look up at her sharply, ready to protest when I hear Jeremy speak up. "Just leave it alone Elena, she'll cool down eventually. And when she gets back, try not to be to overbearing. If you start acting like usually do when you want to know something she'll get even more pissed at you. Let me and Caroline handle it." he said, stone faced. Seeing him look like that made me look down at my lap in shame. At my movement I heard Caroline huff impatiently. "Well, I hope the storm clears up soon. I'd prefer not to be stranded in this house with the bastard lurking upstairs. And if I try to leave it'll mess up my hair and that is absolutely out of the question." she said, exasperated.

At her words Bonnie meets my eyes and we both try to fight the smile coming to our lips. Bonnie looks up at her and grins, "And we all know that would be an absolute disaster Care." I giggle softly at her sarcasm and Caroline whips her head towards us at the sound and narrows her eyes. "Hey! It would be! Do you know how long it takes to do my hair in the morning to make it look this great? No, no you don't and this isn't funny. Just because I take pride in my appearance doesn't mean that-" at her words cause Bonnie and I to burst into laughter despite the tense atmosphere only moments ago. Caroline cuts herself off and crosses her arms indignantly at us, muttering under her breath and rolling her eyes.

Alaric cracks a small smile at our laughter while Jeremy just rolls his eyes at us. We calm down and smile softly at each other. Caroline glances at me and says offhandedly "She'll be fine Elena. Just give her time." I just lean back into the couch before muttering softly to myself, "I know." Ana will come back, she would never abandon us when we need her, that much is certain. But the problem here is, how long is she going to stay angry at me for lying to her. I hope she forgives me.

 **Ana's POV**

I'm driving angrily down the street with only the sound of the storm outside as the only form of sound around me. The storm was only making my anger worse so I plugged in my phone to the AUX and hit shuffle on my playlist. _**The Strangest Stranger**_ **by** _ **Get Scared**_ turned on and I rolled my eyes at the song but I left it, hoping that the angry song could help release the tension in me. I opened my mouth and started singing along.

" _It's too late what a waste_

 _You're a stranger_

 _Shoving your words down my throat_

 _If it's helping I'll put you to bed_

 _With the truth cause you need it the most_

 _I can hear the children talking_

 _Screaming you're a wreck_

 _If you think you're so convincing_

 _Where's your self-respect?_

 _I can't feel sorry for you_

 _No_

 _I can't watch you throw it all away_

 _I'm not like you_

 _Every day you make the same mistakes_

 _I can't follow you_

 _In a chase, so ashamed, you're in danger_

 _Of spending your nights all alone_

 _As you fail through the same fake emotions_

 _Retracing your steps like a ghost_

 _I can hear the children talking_

 _Screaming you're a wreck_

 _If you think you're so convincing_

 _Where's your self-respect?_

 _I can't feel sorry for you_

 _No_

 _I can't watch you throw it all away_

 _I'm not like you_

 _Every day you make the same mistakes_

 _I can't follow you_

 _And I can't watch you go down_

 _And drag my name through the ground_

 _Everyday you make the same mistakes_

 _I can't follow you_

 _Take a knife and throw it at my face_

 _Treat us like we're a number all the same_

 _Doesn't make a difference if it hurts_

 _You will stoop so low where you deserve_

 _Give me your best shot_

 _Give me your curse_

 _You're fucking toxic_

 _You've shown me what you're worth_

 _Give me your best shot_

 _Give me your curse_

 _You're fucking toxic_

 _You've shown me exactly what you're worth_

 _I can't feel sorry for you_

 _Oh no I can't_

 _Oh no I can't_

 _I can't watch you throw it all away_

 _I'm not like you_

 _Every day you make the same mistakes_

 _I can't follow you_

 _And I can't watch you go down_

 _And drag my name through the ground_

 _Everyday you make the same mistakes_

 _I can't follow you_

 _I can't follow you"_

When the song ends I find myself feeling a little better, so I continue singing along with each song that comes on until I find myself parking at the lake. I guess I had subconsciously drove here without thinking about it. The storm had let up somewhat on my way here and it wasn't thundering anymore. It was still raining, but I didn't really care. I always enjoyed storms, especially the rain. There was just something so calming about hearing the rain fall. I watched the rain outside for a while before deciding to leave the vehicle and walk towards the water. I sat down under a tree and just listened. My mood was slowly calming down with each second I was sitting out here.

After awhile of sitting there I spontaneously decided to go for a swim. My clothes were already soaked anyways so I had no problem with my undergarments getting wet as I undressed down to my bra and underwear. I looked up and saw a rope swing dangling from a tree branch and smiled to myself, getting an idea. I walked over to it and lined it up before backing up and sprinting towards it with a grin. The rain was soaking my skin and the wind was still blowing my hair back quite fiercely, but I ignored it. When I reached the rope I jumped and I swung high over the lake before letting go. I was suspended in mid air for moment before nosediving into the cold water below.

When I entered the water I used my magic to enhance my eyes so I could see underwater. Everything was clear and it was beautiful. All the rocks and the seaweed, along with the little fishes I occasionally saw pop out to swim around. Enchanted with what I saw around me I swum deeper and deeper until I could touch the bottom. I suspended down there for awhile before my lungs started to burn with the need for oxygen. At the feeling I kicked up with my legs and eventually broke through the surface, gasping for air. I laughed as I slicked my hair back from my face and just floated on the surface, my hair surrounding me like a halo.

I sighed happily as I stared up at the sky. My mood had greatly improved while being underwater, I could always hold my breath for a very long time even as a kid. I used to scare Elena and Jeremy whenever we went swimming by not coming up right away. Whenever they would get closed to me I would jump up and pull them in with a yell. It worked everytime and even though I got scolded by our parents I always did it anyway. At the thought of my parents my mood sobered. It always made me sad to think about them, whether the memory was good or bad. It was a time where everything was simple, easy. I concentrated on getting good grades and cheerleading with Care. Helping Jeremy with his math homework and helping Elena with her history. Sleepovers with Care, Bonnie and my sister. Movie nights with my family and going shopping with Aunt Jenna. Even though there were our bad moments, I loved my family with a fierceness that would shock anyone who didn't know me. And now the majority of them were gone, leaving me to pick up the pieces.

I scowled at my depressing thoughts and shoved them aside before getting out of the water, not in the mood to swim anymore. At the lack of sound I looked up to realize the rain had stopped, leaving clear skies and a brightly gleaming crescent moon smiling down on me. I admired the night sky for a moment before gathering my clothes and putting them in the back with my duffel bags holding my clothes. At that thought I perked up and reached in the back and pulled out a large black button down shirt that went down to my thighs and a pair of dark grey sweatpants. I put on the shirt and quickly took off my bra and underwear and put them with the rest of my wet clothes before pulling on my sweatpants.

Feeling all nice and dry I got back into the front seat and turned it on and went to back out when my phone buzzed and a picture of Caroline and I popped up on the screen. We were dressed as an angel and a devil for Halloween that Matt had taken of us before meeting up with everyone. I smiled at the picture before clicking answer and holding it up to my ear. "Hello?" I said in the receiver with a sigh. I hear a door slam in the background through the phone as she spoke. "Hey are you done being mad now? I missed you and I want to have a sleepover with just me and you like we used to. Junk food, cheesy romance movies and boy talk. No talk or discussion about everything that's been going on lately, just two best friends and a bunch of gossip." I laughed at her words and my eyes got a little watery as I answered. "That sounds great Care-Bear. You call for pizza and I'll bring the booze?" I could practically see Caroline's smile right in front of me as she agreed wholeheartedly before saying goodbye and hanging up. I grinned, feeling excited for the first time since returning home. I quickly wiped my eyes before backing up and heading to Caroline's, smiling the whole way.


End file.
